


Rain, Rain, Stay Some Time

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Nyx goes out on a blind date a friend set her up on.





	

Nyx often wondered why she took any advice from others, as despite her small stature, she had infinite wisdom compared to countless of her peers. Yet here she sat in some of her nicer clothes, waiting for her date to show. Her friend Orochi had set her and the man of the hour up as a way to play matchmaker one more time before she “took the predictions of love and passion with her back to Hoshido.” Malarkey. Nyx didn’t particularly care to go out and date someone. All she needed in life was a good, long book; a soft bed; and a cup of warm tea. Traditional, but effective for her. Nyx checked her watch for the third time now. Whoever this man was, he had a terrible sense of time. Nyx was about to blow off this whole date idea before she saw a tall man barge into the restaurant. His clothes were disheveled, and his buttons were mismatched. She didn’t have the heart to tell him about his fly either. He panted as if he’d just finished a marathon. The blond haired man talked with the hostess before she motioned over to Nyx; he seemed relieved at the sight of her. ‘So this is Mr. Odin Exalt?’ Nyx guessed. ‘If he’s as bad with time as he is with talking, I’ll be back to my books in no time.’

Odin flashed a smile as he took his seat with Nyx. She’d give him one thing: he wasn’t hard on the eyes. “I apologize for my untimeliness, Ms. Aldone. My ride forgot about me, so I had to sprint here.”

“Well, you’re not too late; you at least arrived, I’ll give you that.” An awkward silence followed; Odin found an interest in the nearby pillar, while Nyx studied her glass of water. Nyx was the brave soul who finally broke the silence.

“So what do you do? Orochi didn’t really tell me much; my guess is she wanted to keep her ‘mysterious aura’ up for her matchmaking shtick.”

“Ah! Getting straight to what I do, I see! Surely the name ‘Odin Exalt’ has graced your ears around campus before?” Nyx shook her head and gave a confused look, much to Odin’s dismay. “Erm, well, I, the great Odin Exalt, am the lead pioneer of my genre!”

“So you’re a writer? I myself dabble with some works when college isn’t trying to kill me, but I’ve never really wanted others to see it.”

“Pah!” Odin remarked. “No work of writing is ever terrible! Some just require more...refinement than others! Believe me, I’ve salvaged countless love confessions my cousin wanted me to check, and believe me,” Odin leaned closer to Nyx, “he’s lucky he’s a good dancer.”

Nyx let a small chuckle escape her lips. “I appreciate your thoughts, Odin. You seem very passionate towards writing, so I have to ask: when did you start?” Their waiter seemed bogged by other tables at the moment; might as well talk to kill time.

“The birth of my fiery passion to take up the pen,” Odin explained, with a gusto Nyx only saw in actors, “was when I was younger in middle school. I often just wrote ideas I got for the most random things: tools, moves, poses. Stuff like that. From there it just evolved into small stuff like poems, then it turned to essays, until I finally found my forte in just writing my own stories!” If his passion was tangible right now, the restaurant would’ve been reduced to a pile of ash. “But enough about my tale of my past endeavors; you mentioned you also write. You’ve gotta have your own beginnings for when you too took up the mighty pen!”

Nyx frowned at Odin’s remark. She’d never enjoyed when people asked of her past. Their waiter finally arrived, thankfully, and the two placed their orders: a Nohrian chicken sandwich for Nyx, and an Ylissean homestyle burger for Odin. An odd choice if Nyx was honest. She’d never met anyone who’d enjoyed Ylissean food, whether it be how plain it looked or its rather...unique seasoning. She didn’t mind it, but she never shied away from what she knew was good. “I must say, Odin, you never struck me as someone who’d like Ylissean cuisine. Your demeanor paints you as the adventurous type.”

Odin smiled softly. “I do seem like that don’t I? Well, Ylisse’s food is something I’m familiar with being born and raised there after all!”

Nyx was curious now. Not many Ylisseans came to Krakenberg University, much less Nohr. “You’re from Ylisse? What made you come here of all places? Ylisse has a wonderful  school of writing from what I’ve heard.” Krakenberg was great in its own right, but Nyx would give anything to get away from this hell-hole of a school.

“Y’know how you said I seem adventurous? Well that’s why: I wanted to see more of the world to improve myself as a writer and as a person.”

“That’s very admirable. I wish I had that option.”

Odin pressed her now and went in for his burning question as their food arrived. “You’ve seemed hesitant about your past, Nyx. C’mon, I’ve blabbered about myself for much too long now. What’s behind your veil?”

There was no avoiding it. Nyx frantically looked for any excuse to change the subject, but nothing came. Nyx sighed before she began, her voice hesitant as she spoke. “I’ve never been fond of talking of myself, but I I suppose you’ve earned a bit of knowledge.” Nyx paused, sipped some water, and steeled herself for her least favorite part of being in public. “I’m Nyx Aldone, a junior here at Krakenberg with a major in chemistry and a minor in journalism. I’ve lived my life entirely here in Nohr, and I’ve always wished to get out of here.”

“Why do you hate living here so much? And you seem able to manage for yourself, so what’s stopping you from leaving to anywhere else?”

Oh, the amount of times she’s been asked that. Nyx laughed at Odin’s somewhat naive comment. “I won’t judge your pointless idea, Odin; I mean, you don’t know my life story yet. My metaphorical anchor here in Nohr is my family. I’ve had a knack in science ever since I was a little girl, and growing up in a home as devout to the Dusk Dragon as that, it didn’t mesh well. The only reason I haven’t been disowned yet is probably due to just how much my parents uphold their religious views. Part of me wishes they’d just do it already so I don’t have to depend on them for anything else.”

“Dependent? Did they pay for your college or something?”

“They did that and more. I could’ve easily earned my own scholarship, but they knew I’d stay just a bit longer if they paid. “ Nyx sighed and took a larger sip. It never pleased her when she finished her normal spiel about herself. Now she just hoped Odin wouldn’t ask anything else.

“But that doesn’t make sense! There’s still no reason for you to just pack up and leave!”

‘Gods give me strength.’ “I want to do nothing more than leave, believe me Odin, but aside from my parents, there’s the fact that no other colleges wanted me. You can blame Nohr’s reputation for that.” The pair sat in silence for some time after, the munch of lettuce breaking the pure silence now and then. Odin’s face never changed from the worried expression he’d had since her story. She hated it when people pitied her. She wasn’t a child, and she definitely didn’t want to be seen or treated as one. ‘This entire date was pointless,’ Nyx thought, ‘If I wanted to be silently judged I’d talk to Mom and Dad about life.’ 

Once the meal was finished, Odin offered to pay the bill, but Nyx refused. “I told you I hate people doing stuff for me, so don’t get any ideas.” Odin fought her for at least paying half, but Nyx stood strong for her beliefs. They both made to leave after the bill was sorted out, but a new problem had arisen: heavy rain had been falling for some time now, and Nyx didn’t have an umbrella. ‘And this was my favorite shirt too.’

“You forgot an umbrella, too?” Odin asked.

“Huh?” Nyx looked up at Odin as she came back to reality. “Oh, yeah. It’s fine, I’ve walked through worse.” Nyx pressed against the glass as the rain flew down like a waterfall. “I just need to get to the train so I can catch a ride to my apartment.” Nyx peered at Odin in the corner of her eyes. He looked like he was rummaging through his large shorts for something before he pulled out what seemed to be...a poncho?

“I’d hate to think you’d get home with a second shower, so here. It’s probably gonna be big on you, but it should work.” Nyx took the poncho, but she wondered what Odin was going to do. Putting the poncho on, Nyx found that Odin was right: this thing was much too big for her. It was like someone draped her in a curtain, ready to unveil her as a magician would.

“Odin,” Nyx spoke, her voice slightly muffled from the extra layer. “I’m not gonna turn down this gift, but I can’t exactly walk in this thing. The size is one thing, but I’m in heels!”

Odin smiled again as he stretched his arms. “That’s where part two of my glorious plan comes in!” With a strength Nyx never would have guessed Odin had, he lifted her up into a bridal carry.

“What the-Odin what’re you doing! Put me down! I’ll walk on my own!” But Odin said nothing as he held Nyx in his rather firm arms. ‘He said he’s a writer? He seems more like an athlete who lives in a gym!’  Suddenly, Odin kicked open the restaurant's door and sprinted out, Nyx still yelling to be put down. They zoomed down block after block, Odin making detours at points to avoid stopping at red lights. They came within a block’s view of the train station before they were stopped at a crosswalk. Nyx collected herself before she yelled at Odin, her voice still muffled. “What were you thinking? I could’ve made it here without your idiotic plan to carry me!”

A laugh was all Nyx was given in response. “I don’t know, Nyx, you seem to be enjoying this! Your face reminds me of my friend’s hair right now! And did I hear something a block ago about my godly arms?” If Nyx wasn’t hanging onto his neck she would’ve slapped him, even if he was right. Was everyone Orochi knew so childish? Still, she wasn’t  _ opposed _ to her current situation. Moments like this only ever happened in her novels, yet here she was, being carried bridal in the rain by a tall, well-built man. The walk sign came on soon, followed by a wake from Odin’s sprint to the platform before the pair found refuge under its roof. Odin was absolutely drenched and looked ready to collapse; meanwhile Nyx was damp around her feet, but otherwise completely dry. They stood side by side, Odin attempting to wring out the poncho while Nyx offered her tiny coat to him, an offer he generously refused. 

Satisfied with his “purging of the water spirits,” Odin finally spoke. “This whole date probably could’ve gone better, but for what it’s worth, I enjoyed it. The rain wasn’t needed, but I think it helped me impress at least one fair maiden!” He winked towards Nyx at ‘maiden’. He really was a child. Still, Nyx found she didn’t  _ hate _ the day’s events. She still wouldn’t go out of her way to date, especially if Orochi was involved, but if she had to go out again with Odin? 

“I could say the same, Odin.”

“So...would you mind us trying this again? I mean, I completely understand if you say ‘no,’ but for what it’s worth, I’d love to go out with you again!”

“Well,” Nyx paused as a smile creeped on her face. “I’ll have to check if I’m not busy with my books next week, but I’ll let you know about any openings.” The platform soon rumbled as the train arrived. Nyx turned to Odin with her number on a slip of paper. “You seem interesting, Odin. Maybe we can both seek to learn more of each other.” Nyx boarded the train and took her seat near a window. She spotted Odin waving goodbye to her and waved back. ‘Maybe Orochi’s skills in love aren’t as terrible as I thought.'

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my second favorite Fates ship. Though, it's really just a kayak for what little content there is for them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and any comments are appreciated!


End file.
